


An Alliance is Formed

by Lady_Lavender



Series: The Heart of an Alliance [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Nero's mom isn't an OC but naming her in the characters tag would ruin the surprise, Pre-Relationship, making out to avoid getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lavender/pseuds/Lady_Lavender
Summary: A young woman in Fortuna is raiding the restricted archives in the library late one night, and meets a son of Sparda doing the same.Featuring the Most Cursed™ take on Nero's mother I can think of





	An Alliance is Formed

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, this is the beginning of my Truly Cursed AU, I hope y'all hate me for it

The Order of the Sword had something strange going on. A dirty secret, hidden away to rot and fester on the island of Fortuna. She'd suspected, for the last few years, that this quaint religious order she'd grown up in was having some changes within the clergy. But now, looking through the library in the dead of night, scouring the shelves in the restricted sections, she _knew_.

It was a tantalizing idea, one that appealed to a dark and eager part of her. Artificially-created demons. Turning humans _into_ demons. Her grandmother had taught her a bit of magic, but the careful rituals learned over decades by a witch just wasn't the same as the natural power that flowed forth from a young sorceress like herself.

But power was everything in the demon world, wasn't it? Even human-born, she should have a chance if she turned herself into a demon, if she found ways to strengthen her own magic.

The Order was claiming lofty goals, and she wanted none of that. It was all ridiculous — pointless in the extreme. Open a hellgate, send their own artificial demons in and destroy the ones that already existed, and for what? To become as gods themselves?

Ridiculous. She was willing to bet that there were demons so far beyond the Order's ability to comprehend that they would only unleash chaos. Not that she minded that, but doing something that monumentally stupid ought to be intentional, in her own mind.

Sneaking into the restricted archives was stupid, but she knew the consequences of getting caught. Getting caught red-handed by a stranger from off the island, sneaking in himself? That was bad enough without the sound of footsteps approaching from a guard.

If the guards thought she was helping an outsider, she'd be quietly disposed of, she was absolutely certain of that. Used in their little experiments, nothing more than a battery for magic, her family told that she'd run off.

So, thinking fast to save _both_ of them from retribution, she pulled the stranger with lovely silver hair into a kiss. His hands started to push her away, but she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Unless you want to conveniently disappear on your vacation, just follow along."

The books she needed were already hidden in secret pockets in her dress. His hands settled onto her waist, the weight of a book pressing against the small of her back as he started kissing her back. He was as inexperienced as any of the other men on the island her own age tended to be. That was fine, she could work with that.

A light shone from behind the stranger, and the guard simply clicked his tongue instead of hauling them both away. "Miss Solomon, this is neither the time nor the place for you to… _have company_." The most polite way of disapproving of her making out or having sex that the guard could think of, most likely.

Before the stranger could pull away completely, she moved her hands behind her back, adopting a demure posture as she hid the book he'd been holding into the back folds and last extra hidden pocket of her skirt. This man would owe her one, and she wouldn't let him forget about that until she'd been properly repaid.

"Ah… Caught red-handed, I'm afraid." Dark eyes looked up at the stranger, illuminated by the lamplight as he was torn between looking at her and over at the guards. He couldn't have been all that much younger than her, maybe a year at most.

"… So it seems. Shall we find another place, then?" Oh, but he had a deliciously raspy voice. Such a pity he was so inexperienced, but maybe she could _change_ that.

"Of course," she answered, looking back at the guards and waving good-bye as her new acquaintance led her elsewhere.

Once out of the library and in the dim light of the moon, she was able to look at him properly. Silver hair was the first thing that drew her attention, yes, but piecing, unearthly blue eyes practically shone in the moonlight, and at his side, peeking out from under a blue coat…

A sword. Not just any sword, oh no — she could feel _power_ from it. Was it a Devil Arm? A weapon imbued with demonic power? If so, what did that make this man next to her? A devil himself, or simply someone able to wield it?

"Your assistance was unnecessary. However…" He glanced over at her, at the pockets created with magic — every last one of them full, now. But if he could tell they were there, that meant he had to be magically-inclined himself, yes?

"However…?" she needled at him, and produced the book he'd been carrying from behind her back.

The stranger hesitated, eyes looking at the book before back at her. A smirk crossed his handsome features, and his fingers tapped at the hilt of that sword at his waist. "However, it seems you have some skills and a disrespect of the Order that may prove overall more useful to me. I propose an alliance."

An alliance? She scoffed, rolling her eyes and shoving the book at his chest. "You _owe_ me. Who do you think you are that makes you think I would just automatically agree to an alliance with you?"

"A son of Sparda."

Now that caught her attention. She scrutinized the stranger's features, taking in how she'd been told that when he'd ruled over Fortuna centuries ago, the 'Savior' had a youthful face and white hair. And unearthly blue eyes…

It would also neatly explain why this young man had a weapon in his possession that exuded power.

"Alright, so-called _son of Sparda_. We might be able to work something out… _if_ you tell me your real name."

He had no idea the kind of power he was handing over, if the ease with which he gave it to her was any indication. "My name is Vergil."

Vergil… a name that tasted of ashes and power, of suffering both internal and external, past and yet to come. She supposed she could maybe give her own, secret name to him in return. No one else on this island knew it, and it would be almost a relief to share that burden with someone else.

"Alright, Vergil, you can call me Malphas."


End file.
